(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a breather device for a combustion engine, the breather device including: a breather chamber into which oil mist including blowby gas in the combustion engine is introduced and in which gas-liquid separation is performed; and a breather passage which guides oil mist from a crank chamber to the breather chamber.
(Description of Related Art)
In a combustion engine mounted on a vehicle such as a motorcycle, for example, oil mist in the combustion engine is introduced into a breather chamber to be subjected to the gas-liquid separation therein. Blowby gas obtained through the gas-liquid separation performed in the breather chamber is returned into intake air for the combustion engine, and a liquid component is returned to an oil pan (for example, Patent Document 1).